O jeden krok za daleko
by euphoria814
Summary: AU uniwersyteckie, ponieważ takiego potrzebowałam


**Tytuł: O jeden krok za daleko**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **Pairing: Steven/Tony**  
 **Rating: +15**  
 **Info: AU, bo eu uwielbia AU (w którym Tony nie może pozbyć się Steve'a i jego maślanych oczu), brak totalnie super mocy, chyba, że za supermoc uznamy czar Tony'ego i fakt, że jest geniuszem i neurotykiem**

* * *

Najbardziej irytujące w Stevie było to, że był tak szczery. Tony nie cierpiał tej bezpretensjonalności, prostoty i otwartości Rogersa. Ludzie tacy jak on powinni byli wyginąć w latach czterdziestych dwudziestego wieku, co tylko potwierdzało wszelkie teorie Tony'ego na temat Steve'a.  
Steve był niedostosowany.  
Nie tylko do czasów i ogólnie społeczeństwa, ale przede wszystkim do Tony'ego, który był znany z ciętej riposty i równie ostrego języka. Co więcej Tony wcale nie ukrywał, że Steve'a nie cierpi.  
Dlatego Tony bardzo długo zastanawiał się jakim cudem Rogers mógł ubzdurać sobie, że kiedykolwiek będą parą.  
Wszystko zaczęło się na którychś tam urodzinach Starka, gdy rodzice Steve'a (zaproszeni przez rodziców Tony'ego) przyprowadzili z sobą swojego syna. Steve początkowo nie był nawet bardzo irytujący. Dwa lata starszy od Tony'ego w zasadzie zafascynował go przez pierwsze dwie minuty, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się tym swoim szerokim i szczerym uśmiechem i Tony nie odkrył, że obaj stanowią dwie przeciwne strony tej samej monety. Steve przepraszał nianie i opiekunki, którym młody Stark dogadywał. Ściągał Tony'ego z każdego drzewa, na które ten chciał się wspiąć. Zabierał mu wszystkie ostre przedmioty, łącznie z temperówką do ołówków (a jak Tony miał je naostrzyć, żeby narysować kolejny ze schematów przyszłej zabawki?).  
To były najgorsze urodziny Tony'ego w życiu. Tak przynajmniej myślał dopóki w rok później Steve nie pojawił się ponownie i wszystko nie rozpoczęło się od nowa.  
Na domiar tego ich rodzice coraz częściej żartowali na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości. Matki planowały śluby, ojcowie fuzje firm. A Tony niecierpiał Steve'a.  
Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Rogers był irytująco doskonały. Perfekcyjny dżentelmen z Południa. Urocze blond loczki, które z biegiem czasu zmieniły się w całkiem przyjemną rozczochraną blond czuprynę. Nie, nawet Tony musiał przyznać, że Steve był przystojny. Jego błąd jednak leżał w tym, że był cholernie upierdliwy. Nigdy nie odpuszczał.  
Minęło kilka lat zanim Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve zamierza przenieść się z rodzicami do Nowego Jorku na stałe. Oczywiście zaczął uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły, co Tony, co oznaczało tylko spotykanie Rogersa na korytarzach. Znoszenie Rogersa, gdy zaciągał go z powrotem na lekcje, z których próbował zwagarować i odcięcie od alkoholu na nielicznych imprezach, na które zdążył się wybrać.  
A co najgorsze, jego rodzice uważali to za urocze. Ba! Pepper uważała to za urocze.  
\- Jest uroczy – powiedział raz jeden nawet Rhodey i Tony zaczął poważnie rozważać zmianę otoczenia. – Mówię poważnie stary.  
\- Wybiera się na MIT, jak ja – syknął Tony, starając się nie wybić w ścianie pokoju dziury.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego tak go nie cierpisz. Chciałabym mieć kogoś tak oddanego jak Steve – westchnęła Pepper. – A do tego inteligentnego. Musisz przyznać, skoro też zamierza zaliczyć MIT.  
\- Kierunek humanistyczny! – warknął Tony, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – Ja będę inżynierem! Poza tym, gdybym chciał kogoś oddanego, kupiłbym sobie psa – dodał.  
Rhodey przewrócił teatralnie oczami, co oznaczało tylko, że tymczasowo zamierza wyłączyć się z dyskusji.  
\- Który zdechłby w przeciągu tygodnia. Steve przynajmniej karmi i wyprowadza się sam – skwitowała Pepper. – Poza tym skąd pomysł, że wybiera się na MIT, ponieważ ty tam zamierzasz studiować? Może to ty masz obsesję? – spytała wcale niezarażona morderczym spojrzenie, które jej rzucił.  
\- Wyszło przy niedzielnym obiedzie. Odkąd przeskoczyłem dwie klasy, jesteśmy obaj na tym samym rozdrożu – warknął, cytując ojca.  
\- I co? Siadł i spytał cię gdzie idziesz, a potem odparł, że on też tam składa papiery? – ciągnęła dalej.  
\- Nie, ale wystarczająco dużo mówiłem o MIT, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to moja uczelnia. Żebyś jeszcze widziała mojego ojca! – sarknął. – Cały promieniał! Pewnie ma już zaplanowane, którego z senatorów zasponsoruje, żeby gejowskie małżeństwa były oficjalne i prawnie uznawane w Nowym Jorku!  
Rhodey odlepił się w końcu od laptopa i spojrzał na niego krytycznie.  
\- Geje mogą pobierać się w nowojorskim ratuszu od kilku lat – uświadomił go chłodno. – Poza tym nie wiedzę nigdzie problemu. Zrezygnuj z MIT i idź na CalTech – zaproponował, a potem szybko zamilkł, bo Tony po prostu musiał mieć jedną z tych swoich morderczych min, które oznaczały poważne uszkodzenia ciała i/lub umysłu.  
\- MIT jest moje! – krzyknął wzburzony. – Niech on zmieni uczelnie! – dodał wcale nie ciszej i Pepper nie mogła przestać się śmiać.  
I tak też dokładnie z osiem miesięcy później Tony zameldował się w swoim akademiku, machając do Happy'ego, który pomógł mu się rozpakować. Starając się bynajmniej nie zauważać Steve'a, który wciąż kręcił się po jego pokoju.  
\- Pomóc ci przy układaniu książek? – spytał Rogers, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
\- Dam sobie radę. Nie powinieneś poznawać swojego współlokatora czy coś? – zasugerował zirytowany, ale uśmiech Steve wcale nie zmniejszył się.  
\- Pomyślałem, że może wyskoczylibyśmy na jakąś kolację, gdy już dopełnimy formalności – zaproponował chłopak.  
\- Muszę obejrzeć laboratoria, w których będziemy mieć zajęcia, bo sprzęt z firmy przyjedzie jutro rano – poinformował go chłodno.  
\- Może zatem śniadanie?  
\- Nie jadam śniadań – odwarknął Tony i zabrał się za układanie podręczników na niezbyt solidnie wyglądającej półce.  
\- Jutro może wpadnę z młotkiem? – spytał jeszcze Steve.  
Sam jesteś młotkiem – miał ochotę odpowiedzieć Tony, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.  
\- Happy przywiezie moje meble, jeśli będzie trzeba – odparł nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę i westchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał zamykane drzwi.  
\- Jak na pierwszy dzień, nie było najgorzej – stwierdził.

ooo

Steve, oczywiście jak to Steve pojawił się następnego ranka z podobnym zestawem pytań, a Tony starał się jak mógł zniechęcić go do jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Co oczywiście się nie powiodło. Rogers zabarykadował się przy jego biurku, przeglądając jego prywatne schematy, które zresztą w większości były niedopracowane, co tylko jeszcze zirytowało Tony'ego, bo co jak co, ale Tony był perfekcjonistą. A nawet jeśli nie był, to ze wszystkich ludzi Steve Rogers nie musiał tego wiedzieć.  
\- Co tu robisz? – spytał wyrywając mu kartki.  
\- Jak było w laboratorium? – zainteresował się Steve, ignorując jego niezbyt grzeczne pytanie.  
\- Sprzęt zainstalowany. Zaczynam dzisiaj wieczorem, gdy tylko JARVIS zainstaluje się w pełni – odparł i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, czekając mimo wszystko na odpowiedź Steve'a. – Co tu robisz? – zadał ponownie pytanie, gdy nie doczekał się reakcji.  
\- Obiecałem twojej mamie, że będę do ciebie zaglądał. Wiesz, że twoi rodzice są dumni, ale w zasadzie i tak pozostajesz szesnastolatkiem w akademiku pełnym studentów – stwierdził Rogers.  
Tony ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Oczywiście Steve nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, żeby przypomnieć mu o dzielącej ich różnicy wieku. Rogers zawsze będzie tym starszym, pewnie też tym wyższym, ale nigdy inteligentniejszym.  
\- Jeśli ktoś będzie ci dokuczał albo… - zawiesił głos chłopak.  
\- Naślę na niego Happy'ego albo któregokolwiek z moich robotów. A, prawie zapomniałbym o lekcjach samoobrony, które biorę od ósmego roku życia – zakpił.  
\- Tony nie musisz przy mnie udawać. Wiem, że nie czujesz się pewnie poza Nowym Jorkiem i waszą wieżą… - zaczął ponownie Steve.  
\- Rogers, ustalmy sobie jedno; nic o mnie nie wiesz. Przyjechałem tutaj studiować i budować roboty, a to oznacza, że będę potrzebował ciszy, spokoju i skupienia, a przede wszystkim miejsca, bo to cholerne żelastwo będzie musiało się gdzieś zmieścić – poinformował go, zerkając sugestywnie na pudło z częściami, które tymczasowo leżało porzucone w kącie. – Zabierz swoje rysunki i malunki z dala od prawdziwych nauk – dodał.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z delikatną dezaprobatą, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jak chcesz, Tony. Wybierzesz się ze mną na kolację? – spytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic i Tony naprawdę miał ochotę pokazać mu wszystkie sztuczki, których Happy uczył go w wolnych chwilach.  
\- Wieczorem JARVIS skończy się instalować – przypomniał mu zirytowany.  
\- Wiesz, że prawie się za nim stęskniłem. Nie słyszałem jego metalicznego głosu przez całe wakacje – zauważył Steve. – Może pomogę ci w laboratorium.  
Tony spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni z mieszanką niedowierzania i złości, a potem po prostu wyszedł z pokoju.


End file.
